Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:7098:D84B:D83E:2203-20180827040533
Upcoming Movies & Shows, 2018, 2019, 2020, 2021, 2022, 2023, and Beyond 2018 *Smallfoot (2018) *The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) *Venom (2018) *Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) *Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) *Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Aquaman (2018) *Bumblebee (2018) *Matthew Cundiff and the Return of Global Winter Wonderland (2018) *Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) *Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2018) *Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2018) *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2018) *Green Eggs and Ham (2018) *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) *3 Below (2018) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018) *Taffy (2018) 2019 *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) *Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! (2019) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *Captain Marvel (2019) *Wonder Park (2019) *Dumbo (2019) *Shazam! (2019) *Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie (2019) *The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle (2019) *Missing Link (2019) *Untitled Avengers film (2019) *Pokemon: Detective Pikachu (2019) *Ugly Dolls (2019) *Aladdin (2019) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *Matthew Cundiff and the Amazing World of Six Flags: The Movie (2019) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *49 Meters Down: The Next Chapter (2019) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) *Untitled Annabelle: Creation Sequel (2019) *The Lion King (2019) *Wish Dragon (2019) *Dora the Explorer (2019) *Playmobil (2019) *It: Chapter Two (2019) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) *Spies in Disguise (2019) *Abominable (2019) *Joker (2019) *The Addams Family (2019) *Zombieland Too (2019) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2019) *Wonder Woman 1984 (2019) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2019) *Frozen 2 (2019) *Untitled Jumanji film (2019) *Star Wars: Episode lX (2019) *Untitled Scooby-Doo! film (2019) *Untitled Jetsons & Roman Holidays film (2019) *Untitled Smurfs & WWE film (2019) *Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2019) *Reign of the Supermen (2019) *Batman: Hush (2019) *Justice League vs. the Fatal Five (2019) *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) *Mr. Magoo (2019) *Where's Waldo? (2019) *Fast & Furious (2019) *The Billion Brick Race (2019) 2020 *The Mitchells vs. the Machines (2020) *Peter Rabbit 2 (2020) *Nimona (2020) *Untitled DC Extended Universe film (2020) *Untitled Pixar film (2020) *Untitled Marvel / Fox film (2020) *Mulan (2020) *Cyborg (2020) *Untitled Sony Pictures Animation film (2020) *Trolls World Tour (2020) *Untitled Marvel Studios film (2020) *Barbie (2020) *Scooby (2020) *Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2020) *Maleficent ll (2020) *Untitled DC Extended Universe film (2020) *Untitled Pixar film (2020)U *ntitled Marvel / Fox film (2020) *Minions 2 (2020) *Untitled Bob's Burgers film (2020) *The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge (2020) *Green Lantern Corps (2020) *Untitled Sony Pictures Animation film (2020) *Untitled Marvel Studios film (2020) *Untitled Paramount Animation film (2020) *The Loud House Movie (2020) *Monster on the Hill (2020) *The Croods 2 (2020) *Untitled Sony Pictures Animation film (2020) *Untitled Marvel / Fox film (2020) *Untitled Marvel Studios film (2020) *Ron's Gone Wrong (2020) *Vivo (2020) *Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) *Thomas and the Equestrian Railway (2020) *Untitled Disney animated film (2020) *Sing 2 (2020) 2021 *Untitled Marvel film (2021) *Untitled Marvel/Fox film (2021) *Foster (2021) *Luck (2021) *The Boss Baby 2 (2021) *Untitled Marvel film (2021) *Jurassic World 3 (2021) *Untitled Pixar film (2021) *Untitled Scooby-Doo! film (2019) *Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2019) *Untitled lllumination film (2021) *Spooky Jack (2021) *Untitled Disney animated film (2021) *Untitled Marvel film (2021) *Untitled Disney animated film (2021) *Untitled WB Animation film (2021) *Untitled DreamWorks Animation film (2021) 2022 *Untitled lllumination film (2022) *Untitled lllumination film (2022) *Untitled DreamWorks Animation film (2022) *Untitled Disney animated film (2022) *Untitled Scooby-Doo! film (2022) *Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2022) 2023 *Untitled lllumination film (2023) *Untitled DreamWorks Animation film (2023) *Untitled Scooby-Doo! film (2023) *Untitled Tom and Jerry film (2023) More Upcoming Movies & Shows Beyond: *Fixed (TBA) *Black Knight (TBA) *Untitled Ghostbusters animated spin-off film (TBA) *Harold and the Purple Crayon (TBA) *Popeye (TBA) *Medusa (TBA) *Despicable Me 4 (TBA) *Untitled animated Mario film (TBA) *Calvin & Hobbles (TBA) *Little Critter (TBA) *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (TBA) *Shrek 5 (TBA) *Madagascar 4 (TBA) *Ice Age 6 (TBA) *Rio 3 (TBA) *Fast & Furious (TBA) *Felix the Cat (TBA) *Bearbrick (TBA) *Anubis (TBA) *Mutts (TBA) *Frogkisser! (TBA) *Escape from Hat (TBA) *The Haunted Mansion (Remake) (TBA) *Lady and the Tramp (TBA) *James and the Giant Peach (TBA) *The Little Mermaid (TBA) *Untitled Oz the Great and Powerful sequel (TBA) *Pinocchio (TBA) *Sky High 2 (TBA) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Remake) (TBA) *Giant Monsters Attack Japana (TBA) *The Flamingo Affair (TBA) *Split (TBA) *Monument Valley (TBA) *Norm of the North: Back to the City (TBA) *Norm of the North: The Arctic All-Stars (TBA) *Play-Doh (TBA) *Monopoly (TBA) *Furby (TBA) *Untitled Hanazuki: Full of Treasures film (TBA) *Fraggle Rock: The Movie (TBA) *Untitled Labyrinth sequel (TBA) *Untitled Jetsons animated film (TBA) *Untitled Adventure Time film (TBA) *Bone (TBA) *Space Jam 2 (TBA) *Speedy Gonzalez (TBA) *Meet the Beatles (TBA) *The Ice Dragon (TBA) *Toto (TBA) *Super Pets (TBA) *Over the Hedge 2 (TBA)